lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lupin Is Fond of Chanel
is the 102nd episode of Red Jacket. It aired on September 24, 1979 and is also the 51st episode in its 3rd season. Synopsis Lupin is after the golden gun and diamond bullets that are the heirlooms of the House of Wilhelm, but upon learning that the current head of the house, Brillia, is a girl still in her teens, Lupin gives up. At the same time, a string of handgun thefts are taking place in London. The 99th gun stolen is Jigen's Magnum, and the 100th is Lupin's Walther P-38. Lupin fights Benkei's magnet-gun with a remote-controlled flying gun. The scent of Chanel fills the air. How does the vault containing the golden gun open? Censorship Italian In the Italian TV airings, there were some cuts and edits in the episode: *During the scene where Lupin imagines putting on the necklace, the close up of Fujiko's breasts along with Lupin doing a perverted grin was cut. *When Lupin looks at Wilhelm Brillia with his binoculars, there is a freeze frame of her on laying on her back as she turns to get her drink while showing a bit of her breasts. Ironically at a later scene when Lupin recalls her name at the police station, this was kept in. *There is a freeze frame when Lupin reads the letter due to Japanese text. *There is a freeze frame outside the London Metropolitan Police building due to that it has Japanese text. This is because the Japanese masters were used rather than the International masters that are textless. *When Lupin goes to Fujiko, this was edited from a close up of Fujiko's breasts to the scene where Lupin puts the necklace for Fujiko. There is tape tracking during this scene due to that there is no scene with the necklace on any other version of the episode. *There is a freeze frame on the books due to that they have Japanese text. Notes *This was one of the 4 fan suggested episodes to celebrate 100 episodes of the series. *Benkei asking for Jigen's magnum that is the 99th on the list is a reference to the 99th episode where it is focused on Jigen and his magnum. *Along the list that Lupin reads; it mentions Florence Nightingale, Thomas Stearns Eliot (T.S. Eliot) and Walt Disney outside of the two Wilhelms. The other person is "Momoe Yamagochi" who was Momoe Yamaguchi, a Japanese singer whose career was known to have been short lived as she married Tomokazu Miura and retired to become a homemaker. *In the Italian dub, Roberto Del Giudice voices Zenigata when he goes to the police station before the real Zenigata catches him and when he goes to see Brillia at her home. It is noticeable due to the different voice. In the Japanese original, it is his usual voice actor Goro Naya despite that it is Lupin in disguise. *When Lupin and Brillia are on the roller coaster and on the ride on cars, in the Italian dub there is no voice acting during these scenes. * The episode about Benkei shares many common traits with the seventh movie of the anime Detective Conan, aired in 2003. Category:Episodes Category:Red Jacket episodes